Many identification devices have been designed with various functions to aid in the retrieval of a lost pet, and they have been widely described in the Prior Art. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,502,060; 6,283,065; 6,003,473; 5,752,335; 5,690,365; 5,355,839; 4,137,660; 4,091,766; 3,805,427; 3,585,743; 3,020,658; 2,893,143; 2,255,99; 1,657,250. The above patents, in some cases, disclose pet identification tags or systems which solve the problem of identifying a lost pet and fall to disclose pertinent Rabies vaccination information especially if the lost pet has bitten, scratched, or endangered the life of a human. And, even though the animal's owner can be located through their use the animal still must be impounded by authorities for a period of time until necessary medical information of the pet can be determined by veterinary records to determine if the pet is safe to release to the owner. Or, the patents above which can electronically record such data are so expensive that pet owners are not willing to purchase them for their pets. And, the problem in general, with standard Rabies tags most veterinary clinics issue, which come in an agreed upon shape for that particular year, is that there is not enough room on the tag to inscribe personal information along with vaccination data. Nor, are most Veterinarians skilled with the precision of jewelry craftsmen in inscribing words on metal tags, are due to the lack of this skill it was impractical if not impossible for Veterinarians or their assistants to conceive of attempting such a feat. And, due to a lack of skill and sophistication in the use engraving tools, Veterinarians and their assistants would not attempt such an inscription. Therefore, veterinary clinics have relied upon purchasing pre-stamped, with an identification code, metal Rabies tags from which they can record the name of the pet and the Rabies vaccination in a computer, book, or journal. And, sometimes this recorded information is the only means of identifying for the owner a pet if it becomes lost. Often, veterinary clinics are burdened by the costs of purchasing more pre-stamped metal tags than they will issue for a given year.
The present invention provides a method for making a double sided, metal Rabies I.D. tag with an electronic engraving machine capable of inscribing data on both sides whereby one side of the I.D. tag has inscribed personal contact information along with the name of the pet, and the other side has inscribed the rabies vaccination information. And, the cost of such an I.D. tag made using the present invention is very inexpensive to the pet owner making it a very desirable option.
Those skilled in the prior art of electronic reproduction technology have limited its use to inscribing jewelry, novelty tags, and trinkets, being totally unaware of its potential use in the field of veterinary medicine. And, any method for producing a double sided, metal Rabies identification tag has been unknown to those skilled in the prior art.